


Love Letters

by iwritegayshit



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Sharing Body Heat, Valentine's Day, kokoro falls out of a tree twice, literal chaos, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: One cold winter day, Kokoro and Hagumi decide to deliver a letter. After all, nothing should get in the way of true love. However, being a messenger service is more difficult than either of them anticipated.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> i never updated the other work i posted, so consider this a peace offering.

It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and Kokoro had love on her mind. After all, everyone did. Exhaling against the window, Kokoro drew a heart in the fog. She rested her head against the glass, her golden fringe erasing the side of her doodle, and peered into the snowy courtyard.

Sitting up straight, she doodled abstract shapes in her notebook with a pink gel pen, hearts and rainbows and umbrellas. Then, turning the page to another one already covered with doodles, she started writing. In front of her, Misaki turned around, intrigued.

“Kokoro, you’re concentrating pretty hard. What are you writing?”

“It’s a confession letter!” Kokoro said. Misaki blinked, sitting back slightly at how open Kokoro was about announcing her feelings. That’s Kokoro for you. 

“Hm.” Misaki said. “Do I know who you’re confessing to?”

“I hope you do, we’re in the same band! You, and me, and her, and Kanon, and Kaoru-- Oh, and how could I forget Michelle!”

“Of course, who could forget Michelle,” Misaki said, her tone flat. “Good luck.”

“Thank you!” Kokoro announced, bouncing slightly in her seat. She continued scribbling in her notebook, using an orange gel pen this time. However, a voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Hey, Kokoro.” One of the second year students had entered the room, her steps graceful as she paused by Kokoro’s seat. Despite the fact that the visitor was in a different grade, Kokoro recognized her as one of Kanon’s friends, Chisato. Long, ice-blonde hair framed the upperclassman’s shoulders. She was strikingly pretty.

“Let’s make this quick, I have three minutes before my science teacher comes in. I have a favor to ask of you,” she said. “You’re in a band with Kaoru, correct?”

“Yep!” Kokoro said, beaming. “What about her?”

“I have rehearsal today, so I won’t see her before you do. Could you deliver this to her?” Chisato averted her eyes as she handed a plain envelope to Kokoro. “Make sure it gets to her. And don’t open it.”

“You gotcha! I’ll give it to her at our Hello Happy Meeting!” Kokoro announced blithely. She rubbed the back of her neck, oblivious to what transpired between the two of them. Watching Chisato’s careful steps and slender back as she retreated down the hall, Kokoro shrugged and tore open the corner of the envelope.

“I don’t think you should open that, Kokoro.”

Kokoro looked up. She had no idea Misaki had been watching her the whole time. “Misaki?” 

“I hope you know what that is.”

Kokoro glanced down at her hands. “It’s an envelope!”

“Yeah, it is.” Misaki sighed. “Well, it’s not just an envelope. I’m willing to guess that it’s a love confession. Just think about if it was you giving that letter to Hagumi. You’d want privacy, right?”

“A love confession?” Kokoro blinked. It didn’t come as too much of a shock to her, since Kaoru had a lot of fans. But from Chisato? “Okay! If it’s that important, I’ll go deliver it now!”

Kokoro had one foot out the window before Misaki could do anything. She grabbed for Kokoro’s collar, but her hand grasped at empty air as Kokoro catapulted herself out. Once Kokoro hauled herself through the window, she swung herself to the side and clutched at a drainpipe, sliding fireman-style down it. She made it halfway down the pipe, then kicked off the wall, somersaulting into the branches of a tree. 

Handhold, foothold. She scrambled to find somewhere to perch herself, realizing it was more difficult than she thought. Branches broke underneath her, and she tumbled towards the ground…

...And into the arms of one Hagumi Kitazawa, who was positioned underneath her. Hagumi stumbled under the sudden force of the falling girl, but was strong enough to hold her steady. Kokoro felt her heart squeeze in upon itself when she realized she had been caught, and exhaled a sigh of relief. Letting out a small, nervous giggle, she kicked her feet and braced her arm around Hagumi’s shoulders.

“Wow, thanks, Hagumi!” Kokoro said, flashing a smile as her bandmate put her down. Hagumi puffed out her cheeks, frowning as she looked Kokoro over for damage, then reached up to pick a leaf out of her hair.

“I was just coming back from softball practice and I saw you jump out the window! I wanted to see what was going on, so I ran all the way here!” Hagumi smiled in turn. “What were you doing up there?”

“Oh! Speaking of that! I have something I want you to help me with!”

\-----

“So this is from Chisato?” Hagumi glanced at the envelope, now slightly wrinkled, then up at Kokoro.

“Yeah! I thought I was going to deliver it at the next Hello Happy Meeting, but what if someone confesses to Kaoru before then, and she says yes? That means she can’t be with Chisato anymore!”

“Ohh. You’re so smart, Kokoron!” Hagumi said, bouncing a little. “So we should deliver this now?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking! I mean, in picture books, nothing ever gets in the way of true love, right? So that’s what we’re gonna do! We won’t let anything get in the way!”

Hagumi stood up. “Yeah! Then let’s go find Kaoru! Haneoka’s right down the street, so we should be there in no time!”

Kokoro nodded. She was glad Hagumi had been there to catch her, and not anyone else. Whenever the two of them were alone, Kokoro felt like the happiest person in the universe, and when they were together with the whole band, she felt even better! She took the envelope out, staring at it. She thought about her own confession, waiting in the classroom. When it came time, would she hand it in herself, make a big show of things, or ask someone else to deliver it? She couldn’t think about it for more than a moment, though, before Hagumi snatched the envelope out of her hands and took off down the street.

“Betcha can’t catch me, Kokoron!” she announced, weaving around lampposts and behind buildings. Kokoro blinked, stunned, before taking off after her. Racing down the street, she passed people; cars. She followed Hagumi across the street, narrowly missing a bicycle, and rounded the corner…

...losing sight of her entirely. Kokoro paused, a slight frown quirking the corners of her mouth, but it quickly turned into a grin as Hagumi tackled her.

“I win, Kokoron!” 

Kokoro stumbled forward from the force of Hagumi’s surprise embrace, her arms stretched out stiffly in front of her as the triumphant girl nuzzled into her back. She smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt, trying to twist away, but Hagumi held fast. “I win, I win!! Hey, Kokoron, what else can we play?”

Kokoro finally managed to break Hagumi’s grip, and turned to face her. Her cheeks burned, a combination of embarrassment and cold air. She blinked. With all the fun they’d had racing each other, she hadn’t even realized she made it to the park. A wide expanse of snow-covered grass stretched out on either side of them, trees lining their path. People crossed by, walking their dogs or taking their children out to play. They were bundled up in warm jackets; trying their hardest to keep out the cold. Kokoro stuck out like a sore thumb, without a warm layer over her school uniform. And it showed. The cold air finally hit her, and she hugged her shoulders, trying to conserve warmth.

“Oh!! Let’s make a snowman, or have a snowball fight!” Kokoro turned, gesturing at the area around her with wide, fluid motions before wrapping her arms around herself again. “We are at the park, after all!”

“Wait!” Hagumi said, and frowned. She reached out and clasped Kokoro’s wrist. “Aren’t you cold? You jumped out that window without your jacket!”

“I’m okay,” Kokoro admitted, then, “If we run around enough, we won’t even feel the cold!”

“You’re right! But…” Hagumi unwound her scarf, then reached behind Kokoro, wrapping it around her neck and pulling it tight. She pressed the back of her hand against Kokoro’s reddening cheek, frowning as she felt the temperature. “You’re going to freeze, Kokoron. Here, I’ll help you warm up.”

Kokoro felt a warmth in her chest, growing, like someone was scribbling all over her insides with multicolored crayons, pinks and yellows and firey oranges and reds, growing hotter and more turbulent. She was nervous, or maybe it was just the fact that she’d never had feelings like this for someone before. Hagumi was still brushing her face with the back of her hand absentmindedly, gazing upon her with a concerned expression. All at once, the words tumbled out.

“I wanna kiss you.”

Hagumi cracked a smile. “Yeah! Let’s do it!” She threw her arms around Kokoro’s shoulders, nearly knocking her to the ground, and planted a quick, messy kiss on the corner of her mouth. Kokoro responded in turn, pulling back, then pressing forward with a barrage of quick, enthusiastic kisses all over Hagumi’s face. Some hit her lips, some, her cheeks, and some, her forehead or her nose. Hagumi giggled, squeezing her eyes shut, but made no attempt to push Kokoro away. In fact, she openly welcomed the attention. 

Finally, Kokoro gave up on kissing Hagumi, and slung her arms around her waist, leaning into her. She heaved a content sigh, pressing her face into the other girl’s shoulder. 

“You know, I’ve never really kissed anyone before,” Kokoro admitted. “It’s really fun, though! We should kiss each other more often!”

“Yeah! I think we should!” Hagumi said. She pressed a kiss to the top of Kokoro’s head to emphasize her point, and Kokoro felt that warmth spread through her again.

“Wanna get going?” Kokoro said, pulling back, and held out her hand to Hagumi. Hagumi took it, and the two of them took off at a light jog.

\-----

They arrived at Haneoka just as the students were converging for lunch. People were gathering in the snowy courtyard and in empty classrooms, chattering amongst themselves and sharing lunches. Hagumi took out the envelope and smoothed it out, looking at the neat handwriting that marked the envelope.

“Now we just gotta find Kaoru, right?” Hagumi said. “Should be easy.”

She set off into the courtyard, letter in hand. However, a strong gust of wind whipped past, ruffling the pair’s skirts and hair. It tore the letter from Hagumi’s grip, sending it flying helter-skelter over the snow. 

“Wait! Come back!” Kokoro announced, chasing after it. She ran as fast as she could, keeping sight of the letter. It tumbled over snowbanks and catapulted into the air, and once she caught up with it, it had stuck fast in the branches of a tree.

Kokoro used one hand to shield her eyes, peering up at the letter. “I think i can get to it, but I’ll need your help. Do you think you could catch me again if I slip?”

“Well, I did it once, I can do it again!” Hagumi said. “You can do it, Kokoron!”

Kokoro grasped at a low-hanging branch, hoisting herself into the tree. She shimmied up the trunk, climbing hand over foot, higher and higher. Finally, she’d perched herself on a slender branch, close to the top. The letter was just within her reach. She made a grab for it, and felt paper within her fingers. Got it!

“Hagumi, I got it!” Kokoro announced. She took the letter in between her teeth, then, carefully, she began her descent. However, another gust of wind stopped her dead in her tracks, this one colder than the first. Kokoro tensed up, a shiver running through her body. Her hands were growing numb, too clumsy to keep hold on the branches for an extended period of time. She missed a handhold, then a foothold. 

Kokoro’s stomach lurched as she fell. Tumbling through the branches, leaves and twigs breaking underneath her, she squeezed her eyes shut. However, she didn’t have much time to worry before Hagumi caught her in her arms again, pulling her in close.

“You really need to stop doing that,” she said, and kissed Kokoro’s cheek. Kokoro found herself speechless.

Taking the letter from her lips, Kokoro breathed, then let out a soft, light laugh. “I guess you’re right, but it’s just so fun!”

Hagumi grinned. “Maybe you can let me try it next time!”

“Yeah…” Kokoro exhaled. She steadied herself against Hagumi’s shoulders as her bandmate set her down for the second time. The chill bit at her exposed neck and shoulders, and instinctively, she collapsed into Hagumi’s arms. 

Hagumi was warm, and Kokoro leaned into her, seeking out her heat. Burying her face into the other girl’s neck, Kokoro trembled, clinging to her. 

“You’re shivering, Kokoron,” Hagumi said, and that concerned look was back, She reached down, brushing snowflakes away from Kokoro’s cheeks. Kokoro raised her head, meeting Hagumi’s gaze, and everything fell into place. Their lips met, but it wasn’t clumsy like before. It felt perfect, warm, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle fitting perfectly together, inseparable. 

Hagumi broke away a measure, barely enough for their foreheads to touch. “I really think i like you,” she mumbled, the icy fog of her breath brushing against Kokoro’s lips, the ghost of a kiss.

“Me too,” Kokoro said, but before she could say anything more, she heard footsteps approaching, through the snow.

“Ah, what a surprise. What are you doing here?” Kokoro glanced up, only to see Kaoru Seta making her way across the courtyard. “You don’t go to this school. Are you, perhaps, lost?”

“Oh!! Kaoru!” Kokoro practically sprinted to where Kaoru stood, holding out the letter in both hands. “Chisato asked me to bring this to you!!”

“Hm? Whatever could this be?” Kaoru asked with a smirk. With one long, slender finger, she slit open the side of the envelope.

“Read it out loud! Read it out loud!” Hagumi said, repeating this chant as she watched Kaoru unfold the crumpled paper.

“Yeah! Read it, read it!” Kokoro agreed, leaning over Kaoru’s shoulder.

Kaoru loudly cleared her throat, effectively silencing any chants of “read it, read it!” from the couple. 

“My dearest Kao-chan,” she began, and frowned, a hint of pale pink crossing her cheeks. (There was a resounding “Ooooooooh!” from the crowd.) “If you borrow any more costumes, equipment or props from Pastel Palettes, your ass will be grass and I will be the lawnmower. Last week, you even took some of our speakers. Do you know how hard it was to explain to Maya they were missing? Isn’t your lead singer a billionaire? Borrow from her. Stop taking our stuff. Chisato.”

Kokoro looked up at Kaoru, whose face had grown pale. “Why didn’t you tell me you needed speakers?”

“That’s of little importance right now. It has been said that you can encounter many defeats, but you must not be defeated…” Yep, she’s pale. And sweating a little bit.

“That letter wasn’t a love confession at all!” Hagumi blurted out. Kokoro turned to look at her, then back at Kaoru. 

“Love confession? You thought it was a love confession? Is that why you rushed all the way here?” Kaoru pinched the bridge of her nose. “My, my… You see, Chisato and I are at odds with each other right now, but I can assure you, she is my dearest friend. But to confess to me, now… I can assure you, that would be out of the question for her. However, speaking of which… while you’re here, I have a request for you.”

Kaoru reached into the inside pocket of her coat, a soft flush coloring the apples of her cheeks, and handed a pink envelope to Kokoro. The front was decorated with unintelligible script font, and it was sealed with a cutesy heart sticker.

“...Deliver this to Misaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> i never see any works for these two, and theyre my fav ship, so i thought id write something. if you like it, feel free to leave a kudos. dont feel like you have to, but it'd mean a lot. i may post more for these two in the future!


End file.
